Hermione's Cure
by Slave to Michaelis Jeevas
Summary: Hermione has Obssesive Compulsive Disorder. How does she cope? Will she live with this forever or can she get help? Find out! I suck at these things XD


AN: NO i will not get a beta for this story. All the errors and sentance fragments are there on purpose. 

See i accually have OCD, so i know how it feels, and when your like hermione in this story...you dont care how to talk. My thoughts are always disjointed. Anyways, really i just wrote this story because well, one i was challenged, but for two, once i got the inspiration for it, the story accually meant alot to me. Its a little personal. *Whew* Ok i just wanted to get that out there and tell you all why. Now without further ado...

Written for the Controversial topic Challenge at the HPFC forum by : Lolaaa

* * *

Hermione glanced at her watch it was exactly eleven o clock! She started to prickle all over her body. No! She had to get there! But im only in the charms corridor, i cant make it to the dungeons in a minute!

She started to panic, and her arms were shaky. I'll run! Hermione sprinted off towards the dungeons at a breakneck speed. Not that it wasnt weird to see hermione Granger rushing to classes, but that she looked like she was going to be sick.

Some students looked concerned, the hufflepuff's. Then of coarse the slytherin's laughed and pointed. Ravenclaw's thought she was just running to the library for some homework, and her fellow Gryffindor's were a combination of all three!

Only 7 seconds left! Turn right. Stairs. Dont Trip. 6 seconds! Left. Portrait. 5 senconds! Stairs! Dont Trip! 4 seconds! Dungeons. Corridor. 3 seconds! Door! seat! Hermione crashed into her seat feeling all the anxiety drain from her body and she finally relaxed. She hadnt noticed her nerves had twisted themselves like a tourniquet around her brain. Harry and Ron walked in and sat at her table. "Alright hermione? You look like youve been running from blast- ended skrewts," Ron asked.

Harry elbowed him and gave him a warning look. They both knew something was up with Hermione, but Madam Pomfrey told them it was just Over Stress Syndrome. She told them not to push the answer out of her and just be understanding. She was now smiling sleepily. When Anxiety raises your brain produces a chemical called Seratonin, its a natural relaxant. But for someone like her with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, The receptors that collect the Seratonin squeeze shut, or she simply is missing the right amount. This results in her brain jamming up and throwing panic attacks at her. Then whenever it is that she stops obsessing, in this case getting to class at exactly 11:01, it puts her right to sleep. The aftermath of OCD is killer on someone like her. Must... stay...awake! Snape...points...Gryffindor!

She had made it through Potions class finally! Good thing Snape usually ignores her, as she was passing his desk she swiped some pepper up potion. I know what you thinking, me? Hermione Jean Granger a theif? No. But nevertheless she was feeling guilty, she had never stole in her life.

Now this dumb mental disorder comes in and changes me all over! Ok, hermione calm down, this isnt like you. Just take a deep breath and forget about it. She walked up to her Common Room and nearly cried, its always a pig sty up here! It bothered her so much she could feel the anxiety and hatred bubble to the surface. Just because Weasley Wizard Wheezes sweet wrapings were everywhere, she had to pay for it in shot nerves.

Fred and George were no where to be seen! Ugh. She scurried around the floor picking up wrappings, when she finally emerged from the carpet she had leaky eyes. Ginny was talking to Colin creevey who pointed to Hermione running to the bedrooms. Ginny left Colin and cautiously went in the dorm, seeing Hermione sobbing into her pillow completly distraught.

"Mione? Uhm, do you want to talk about it?" Ginny went over to sit on the edge of her bed.

Hermione got up and wiped her puffy red eyes, "I-I just dont understand why this happened to m-me. I didnt a-ask f-or it!" She started sobbing again.

Ginny hugged Hermione and replied, "Well, im not going to pretend i understand OCD, but i know a few things that could help."

Hermione stopped crying, "How do you know? Madam Pomfrey said for me not to tell!" Hermione was slightly hysterical.

"Mione, you dont think she wouldnt tell your closest friend that wasnt a thickhead?" This produced a bubbly laugh to come out of Hermione and she laughed more.

"Thanks Ginny, you always know how to cheer me up," she replied wiping her eyes for good.

Ginny smiled, "Thats not all! Please come downstairs with me, its important," she said just short of downright exhuberance.

Hermione wondered what it was, she hated being left out of these things.

When Hermione reached the last red and gold trimmed stair she saw four smiling faces. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry werejust standing there creepily. Okay something is definetly up, why is everybody smiling so wide at me?

"Hermione... Fred and George, I think they found a cure." Hermione could hardly believe her ears, what? A cure? Her eyes started to get leaky again, she couldnt afford to believe this. So she spoke just a word, "Explain."

The Twins rambled on about how Ginny told them of her predicament and how she went to madam pomfery at the hospital wing

, and of how they'd been working on a natural relaxant for there Fever Fudge anyways. Then they tested it on a few first years (explains the mess!) and that sent them into complete bliss, but eaten by a proper OCD sufferer it would just lower the stress and raise your seratonin receptors.

Hermione didnt want to believe it, but it all made so much sense! hmm, well see. "Tomorrow. I shall try it tomorrow," then she turned on heel and went to bed.

Silence. "Well, that went well," Ron announced.

-TOMORROW-

Hermione woke up with the oddest feeling. She had a dream that Fred and George figured a cure for her OCD. How could she let herself hope, even in her subconcience? She wasnt supposed to let her gaurd down!Darn it. She reached over on her side table to get her glass of water, but instead her fingers wrapped around something in round, red tinfoil. The wrapper had the words 'Hermione's Cure' written on it. She had a strong sense of Deja Vu creeping to her, My dream couldnt have been real could it, she thought. She ended up eating the delectable treat anyways.


End file.
